


The Toussaint Around Her Neck [français]

by saphique



Category: Ocean's (Movies), Ocean's 8, Ocean's Eight (2018), oceans 8
Genre: Breasts, Daphne/Rose - Freeform, F/F, Fascination with Breasts, Femslash, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Necklaces, Rophne, Rose is such a lesbian
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 13:29:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: *IN FRENCH - Translation soon*Une confiance indestructible se forge entre elles, entre porteuses de centaines de millions de dollars. Elles vivent ce partage, cette synergie avec chaque parcelle de leurs corps. Elles parviennent presque à ressentir l'impatiente appétence de leurs êtres.Rose est debout derrière Daphne avec le Toussaint et elle le dépose autour de son cou. Le collier est glacial, brûlant, électrifiant, aveuglant… Sa lourdeur la fait gémir de bonheur, et Rose s'est mordu la langue avec une force incroyable afin de ne pas échapper le collier





	The Toussaint Around Her Neck [français]

**Author's Note:**

> Because so much smut needs to be written between these two

Avant même que Debbie et Lou lui proposent Daphne Kluger, Rose savait déjà qu'elle était prête à tout pour avoir l'occasion de se rapprocher de cette célébrité. Cette hautaine, audacieuse, suffisante et incroyablement séduisante femme. Travailler dans le domaine de la mode est un excellent prétexte pour baigner autour de femmes de tout genre. Les observer, les mémoriser, les analyser, les habiller et surtout, les déshabiller… avec consentement, bien sûr, quand Rose rassemblait suffisamment son courage pour initier les avances. Avec sa gentillesse, son dévouement et le désir flagrant reflétant dans ses yeux, les femmes s'empressaient d'accepter de coucher avec elle.

Le visage inoubliable de Daphne Kruger hantait ses rêves depuis plusieurs mois déjà, sa réputation ne faisant que monter. Si Rose était une adolescence, le portrait de Daphne serait épinglé sur le mur de sa chambre.

Peut-être était-ce la véritable raison pour laquelle Rose a accepté ce plan diabolique de devenir sa styliste.

\- - -

Daphne est en crise d'angoisse. Devant le miroir, elles cherchent la robe pour le Gala. Au cou de Daphne, une horrible imitation temporaire du Toussaint fabriqué à partir de trombones et épingles. Comme toujours, Daphne est resplendissante, sauf pour elle-même dans ce moment de déstabilisation.

Comment Rose ne peut-elle pas se lancer à son secours? La complimenter? L'aduler? La rassurer? D'un élan protecteur et admiratif, Rose pose gentiment mais avec empressement ses mains sur les épaules de Daphne (oh comme sa peau est douce et crémeuse!). Daphne ravale ses larmes. Rose glisse ses doigts avec lenteur mais assurance dans sa chevelure, enfile ses doigts au travers ses cheveux. Elle dévoile son cou, insiste sur la beauté de Daphne, désigne sa beauté, complimente son élégance, la rassure sur leur choix de garnir ce magnifique buste avec une œuvre d'art plus riche que certains pays. À son propre grand étonnement, Rose parle avec assurance, articule clairement et le ton de sa voix dévoile une passion probablement un peu trop volumineuse. Ses mains ne transpirent même pas, elle qui souffre de cette faiblesse et qui lui a valu son lot d'embarras.

Rose ose même avouer que sa poitrine fait tellement tourner les têtes que plusieurs torticolis doivent avoir été rapportés aux urgences, tous sexes confondus. Et elles se regardent se regarder dans le miroir, la poitrine de Daphne bien en évidence devant elles et absolument rien ne peut cacher l'évidence : Rose fixe directement ce décolleté, avec appétit et fascination.

Cela ne semble pas effrayer Daphne, dont la rougeur des joues semble de dissiper. Sa respiration se calme, et un sourire sincère et soulagé se dessine sur ses immenses lèvres attrayantes. Ses yeux au magnétisme irrésistible fixent directement ceux de Rose - intenses et excités. Tel une hypnose, Rose rapproche son corps, sent sa propre poitrine frôler le dos dénudé de Daphne. Le souffle de sa respiration chatouille la nuque de Daphne.

Elles ne peuvent rester positionnées ainsi indéfiniment. Daphne remercie Rose pour ses mots gentils. Instantanément, la voix de la brunette envoie des chocs électriques directement dans le bas ventre de Rose qui, sous l'effet de surprise, relâche la chevelure qui tombe en cascade, recouvrant légèrement le buste de Daphne.

Rose s'éloigne de Daphne et tente de toutes ses forces de ne pas se ronger les ongles, ni de frotter ses cuisses, ni de mouiller ses lèvres, tandis qu'elles continuent leur brainstorming. Heureusement, Rose traine toujours dans son sac des vêtements de rechange, ou devrait-elle dire des sous-vêtements de secours.

\----

Le voici. Le Toussaint.

Malgré l'avoir vu quelques temps auparavant, Rose ne peut contenir son exclamation. Elle avait tant hâte que Daphne puisse le voir, comprendre à quel point seulement ce collier historique sera à jamais digne de se poser autour de son cou. Ensuite, plus rien ne sera à la hauteur du souvenir du Toussaint qui pend vers son décolleté.

Daphne est subjuguée. Rapidement, elle se déplace et s'assoit à son boudoir devant son miroir. Elle frisonne de tout son corps. Les hommes protecteurs du collier le sécurisent et donnent à Rose la permission de le soulever.

Au tour de Rose de commencer une légère crise d'angoisse tandis que ses mains décident à ce moment précis de recommencer à transpirer. Elle soulève avec toute la précaution du monde le Toussaint - qui est assez lourd - et se dirige vers Daphne d'une démarche tremblante.

Daphne est en état d'hyperventilation, se tortille sur son siège tandis que Rose s'approche de plus en plus d'elle. Elle émet des bruits semblables à celui de miaulements, de plaintes aigues. Elle offre son cou, retient ses cheveux, et patiente l'arrivée du Toussaint. On dirait une éternité.

L'anticipation est si grande que ses orteils se tordent et ses talons pressent fortement contre le sol. Elle gémit encore, encore, encore. _Oh! Oh! Oh!_

Sa bouche ne peut pas s'humidifier puisque toute sa concentration est tournée vers Rose, sa mentor, sa protectrice, celle qui a été inspirée par la valeur de sa poitrine apte à recevoir un tel bijou. D'un coup, Daphne est si vivement alerte de la présence de Rose et du collier qu'elle croit perdre connaissance. Ses narines repèrent les odeurs de parfums, de diamants et de la phéromone de Rose.

Une confiance indestructible se forge entre elles, entre porteuses de centaines de millions de dollars. Elles vivent ce partage, cette synergie avec chaque parcelle de leurs corps. Elles parviennent presque à ressentir l'impatiente appétence de leurs êtres.

Rose est debout derrière Daphne avec le Toussaint et elle le dépose autour de son cou. Le collier est glacial, brulant, électrifiant, aveuglant… Sa lourdeur la fait gémir de bonheur, et Rose s'est mordu la langue avec une force incroyable afin de ne pas échapper le collier. _OH! AH…AH…Ahhhh…_

D'une main, Daphne soulève sa chevelure brune afin que Rose puisse avoir un meilleur accès à son cou. Du bout de ses doigts fins, elle parcourt la surface du collier, sans trop le toucher, afin de conserver le mystère, de ne pas transgresser l'intouchable.

Tous ces bruits de jouissance, de contentement, empêchent Rose de se concentrer. Tout ce qu'elle est en mesure de percevoir, c'est le scintillement du collier et les seins de Daphne sur lesquels il repose.  La respiration de Daphne est tellement saccadée que le bijou semble flotter sur une mer déchainée… Il monte et redescend au même rythme que ses expirations et inspirations. Jamais Rose n'a vu quelque chose d'aussi mémorable.

Rose ne parvient plus à respirer. Non seulement elle détient entre ses mains des centaines de millions de dollars et une sublime création d'une ampleur magnifiquement inestimable, mais devant elle se trouve aussi à quelques millimètres de distance la femme la plus séduisante de ses fantasmes. _Oh, Daphne…_ Rose murmure-t-elle malgré elle.

Heureusement que les hommes protecteurs du collier sont en mesure de l'aider à l'attacher.

Son excitation devrait disparaitre aussitôt qu'elle réalise la complication suivante : l'usage d'un aimant est la seule manière pour détacher le collier. Mais tout ceci est trop pour sa raison, le désir bouillant dans son bas-ventre est la priorité. Donc elle enregistre avec son cellulaire la manière dont l'homme détache le collier et ne s'en préoccupe plus. Rose leur demande de retirer le collier afin qu'elles puissent se concentrer sur la robe du Gala.

Sans diminuer, l'excitation de Daphne demeure distrayante. Ses gémissements se font de plus en plus profonds, de moins en moins en surface. Ses talons pressent encore contre le sol quand l'employé retire doucement le collier de son cou. _Aaahh… Ahhhh…_

Les hommes quittent avec le collier bien cloitré dans la boite de protection et referment la porte derrière elles, les laissant seules. Du moment où les hommes ont quitté la chambre, Rose se précipite vers Daphne, qui n'a pas détourné le regard du miroir, admirant son propre reflet et le souvenir du collier sur sa peau. Du coin de l'œil, elle aperçoit Rose, propulsée vers son cou dénudé. Elle semble en transe, grelottante, motivée.

 _You had the Toussaint_ … chuchote Rose, comme si elle craignait de déranger, peur d'être intrusive. Pourtant, ses gestes démontrent le contraire, puisqu'elle glisse ses mains sans préavis le long du cou dénudé de Daphne. Ses paumes sont bouillantes, ses doigts pressent le long de l'épiderme comme si elle retraçait l'ombre du collier. Elle penche la tête si près de Daphne que sa respiration frénétique donne le frisson aux petits poils fins de son dos.

 _You gave me the Toussaint_ … murmure Daphne les yeux fermés, comme une prière, vivant dans le passé et anticipant le futur où il reviendra se loger entre ses seins. Elle s'accroche contre son siège, n'importe où, n'importe comment. Elle semble en manque, vide de quelque chose, elle semble souffrante. Les mains de Rose agrippent avec ferveur son cou, retracent sa clavicule, massent ses épaules, ce qui éveille les petits miaulements de la bouche de Daphne.

Avec passion, Rose pose ses lèvres contre la nuque frissonnantes, ouvre même sa bouche afin d'embrasser la peau de Rose, tout en continuant de masser ses épaules. Sa langue humide retrace la position du collier et Daphne grogne de satisfaction. Elle l'encourage à continuer ses gestes de possession. Elle lèche le côté de son cou, de l'épaule jusqu'à son oreille, et Daphne gémit. Elle mordille l'arrière de son oreille, Daphne miaule.

Daphne se laisse faire. Elle perd le contrôle de son corps, qui est sous l'emprise des administrations passionnées de Rose.

Jusqu'à ce que Rose glisse ses deux mains le long de son sternum jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne les seins volumineux et moelleux de Daphne. Au tour de Rose de grogner alors qu'elle empoigne ses seins, les tripote et les caresse en même temps.

En stade accéléré d'euphorie, Daphne appuie sa tête contre l'épaule de Rose et gémit contre sa chevelure blonde, respire son parfum et écoute les bruits de jouissance de Rose. À chaque caresse de ses seins, le tissu de son vêtement glisse jusqu'à ce qu'il dévoile sa magnifique poitrine.

Rose, qui tripote par derrière avec un mélange d'ardeur et de douceur les seins magnifiquement délicieux de Daphne, doit regarder dans le miroir afin de pouvoir les admirer. Dès qu'elle attrape le reflet de leur position, Rose doit se retenir de figer sur place tellement l'érotisme en est fort. Daphne se cache contre sa chevelure, est soumise devant elle, lui permettant d'user de sa poitrine comme bon lui semble. Daphne semble presque souffrante, ne sachant pas quoi faire de ses mains. Elle se tortille, gémit, grimace de plaisir.   _Nnnhhh…ghnn….Aaahh…Nnaahh…_ Daphne est tellement excitée, tellement mouillée qu'elle craint d'orgasmer d'ici quelques secondes.

Rose décide ne plus être douce. Elle mordille le cou de Daphne qui sursaute de plaisir, caresse bien fermement une dernière fois les seins de Daphne avant de rapidement contourner la chaise.

Daphne ressent cette absence de contact avec douleur. Elle n'a pas le temps d'ouvrir les yeux avant de comprendre que Rose se rapproche d'elle, a meilleur accès à ses seins par l'avant. Cette simple réalisation la fait frémir. Rose s'agenouille et est maintenant face à face avec cette immense poitrine qu'elle retrouve avec le plus grand des plaisirs. D'une main, Rose caresse un sein, pince légèrement le mamelon, le roule entre ses doigts. L'autre sein reçoit ses lèvres affamées. Elle suçote le mamelon, tourne sa langue autour, se régale de le mouiller et de le sucer.  Daphne se retient de crier, couvre sa bouche - sa merveilleuse bouche pulpeuse - d'une main tandis que l'autre ne sait pas où se poser. Certainement pas sur Rose, par crainte que cela va la distraire. Daphne se laisse faire, et continue de mouiller sa petite culotte, de frotter ses cuisses ensemble, de se tortiller encore et encore. Rose ne se tanne pas, son excitation la motive encore et encore, persuadée que Daphne va atteindre l'orgasme rapidement.

Elle n'a pas tort puisque Daphne n'en peut plus et elle glisse sa main entre ses propres jambes, maladroitement, par-dessus son peignoir car elle ne peut pas attendre plus longtemps. Ses doigts pressent directement sur son clitoris et elle se masturbe follement en ouvrant grandement ses longues jambes.

Rose sent la chaleur qui émane tout près d'elle et humecte son excitation. L'odeur et la notion de ce que fait Daphne la font gémir de plaisir. Elle ne cesse pas ses caresses, continue de mordiller et lécher le mamelon de Daphne et de tripoter avec vigueur son autre sein.

Daphne atteint l'orgasme après seulement quelques frottements et tout son corps se raidit de jouissance, elle ouvre les yeux devant le miroir sans trop pouvoir voir, la bouche béate.

Ses cris de son plaisir sont mélodieux aux oreilles de Rose. La brunette se calme, l'intensité de l'orgasme se dissipe. Rose relâche les seins de Daphne qui tente de retrouver une respiration normale, moins saccadée. Son buste est trempé de salive et de sueur.

Les lèvres rosées de Rose sont bouffies, heureuses, joyeusement fatiguées. Sa chevelure va dans tous les sens, elle ressemble à un chaos fortuné. Encore agenouillée devant Daphne qui récupère graduellement de l'énergie, Rose la regarde avec tendresse.

_You had the Toussaint…_

_You gave me the Toussaint…_


End file.
